Crônicas de Amor e Confusão X : Perfume de Jasmim
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Ultima crônica da série. Depois de três meses longe do santuario, Kanon não pode mais negar seus sentimentos pela filha do Grande Mestre e descobre que finalmente é hora de voltar.


**Saudações meus caros amigos...**

**Aproveitando esse clima de romance no ar, estou aqui para apresentar-lhes a ultima crônica da série. Sim, infelizmente as Crônicas de Amor e Confusão chegam ao fim, mas isso não quer dizer que não estarei presente em outras histórias, mesmo que indiretamente.**

**Agora falando sobre essa crônica, Perfume de Jasmim é uma das histórias que mais me agradaram. Eu sei, Ariadne vive me dizendo que estou virando uma manteiga derretida, mas o que posso fazer, sou um amante inveterado.**

**Voltando a crônica, sei que isso pode surpreender a todos, mas essa história se passa em meados de 'O Despertar das Valkirias'.**

**Quando um cavaleiro descobre que pode lutar contra titãs e deuses neuróticos, mas que é impossível lutar contra o que sente.**

**Entre surpresas, sonhos e um ambiente cheio de romantismo. Perfume de Jasmim encerra completamente as crônicas.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem. Essa fic diferente das outras da série, é a menor, com apenas um capitulo, mas lhes garanto, será inesquecível.**

**Boa leitura!**

♥

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Celina e Alexia são criações minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão X **

**Perfume de Jasmim**

**♥**

**"No amor basta uma noite para fazer de um homem um Deus."**

**Propércio**

♥

Respirou fundo, deixando-se recostar sobre a confortável cadeira de couro, afrouxou levemente a gravata, suspirando aliviado.

O dia fora cheio, duas reuniões pela manhã, um almoço de negócios e mais uma reunião á tarde.

Todas sobre a mesma coisa, parcerias e tratados a serem discutidos sobre os novos projetos da New Land; Kanon pensou, olhando para o relógio sobre a mesa de mogno e notando que já eram seis horas e ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer.

Levantou-se, caminhando até a sacada de sua sala. Era incrível como conseguia enxergar Dublin inteira dali. Um vento suave bateu em sua face, fazendo-o fechar os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo-se relaxar com isso.

O sol já estava se pondo, mas um por sinal. Era sexta-feira, os outros haviam lhe convidado para sair, provavelmente curtir a noite em algum barzinho bebendo e conversando, mas não estava com nem um pouco de animo para isso.

Sentou-se novamente, era melhor terminar de ver aqueles relatórios, antes de ir para a casa.

Casa! Depende do ponto de vista; ele pensou, dando um longo suspiro ao lembrar-se que teria de voltar para aquele imenso apartamento que por sinal estaria vazio a sua espera.

Olhou atentamente um porta-retratos em um canto de sua mesa. Ainda se perguntava por que não o havia deixado em Gêmeos quando partira, mas a simples menção de se afastar daquela foto lhe deixava mal, então, por fim, resolvera levá-la consigo.

Três meses já haviam se passado, três longos meses. O que lhe fazia sentir falta até das brigas com Saga. Sentia falta daquele calor acolhedor, por vezes infernal, mas acolhedor da Grécia. Os amigos, as conversas no terraço do último templo. Da macarronada que só Guilherme sabe fazer e aquela bebida estranha que Aldebaran fazia nas festas e deixava todos viciados e querendo mais.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, quando a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos loiro-esverdeado e orbes violeta surgiu.

É claro, também sentia falta dela...

A quem estava querendo enganar? Praticamente fugira do santuário, esperando que com o tempo aquilo se apagasse, mas fora o contrario.

Detestava aquela utopia de amores perfeitos e contos de fadas, mas não conseguia negar que algo mudara naquele dia. Justamente aquele dia quando Mú retornara de Jamiel e fora visitá-lo em Áries e uma bela meliade abriu a porta.

Nunca mais reclamaria daqueles que se deixavam levar por amores inesquecíveis e paixões avassaladoras. Nunca mais; ele repetiu a si mesmo em pensamentos.

Ainda podia se lembrar de tudo que pensara ao ouvir com atenção os relatos de Mú sobre Ilyria e tudo o mais. Poderia dizer que até ficara com um pouco de inveja por nunca nem ao menos se preocupar em apegar-se a alguém daquela forma, mesmo que corresse o risco de não ser correspondido ou ao menos algum dia revelar-lhe seus sentimentos.

Respirou fundo novamente tentando se concentrar no documento que tinha em mão e desde que sentara, tentara pelo menos quinze vezes lê-lo, mas não sairá do primeiro parágrafo.

Ouviu um toque suave na porta, que lhe tirou de suas divagações.

-Entre;

-Kanon; Alexia falou, entrando na sala.

-Sim; ele respondeu, jogando o documento em cima da mesa, desistindo de ler.

Viu a jovem franzir o cenho com um olhar preocupado.

-Pensei que fosse sair com Isaac e Yo; ela comentou, tentando procurar uma maneira de abordar o assunto.

-Eles me chamaram, mas não estou muito a fim de sair; Kanon respondeu. –Alem do mais, tenho alguns relatórios para revisar;

-Kanon; ela falou, o repreendendo com um olhar. –Deveria sair um pouco, você já ficou a semana toca trancado aqui, isso não vai te fazer bem;

-Alexia, eu...;

-Vamos logo, levante-se daí e vá se divertir um pouco, hoje é sexta-feira; Alexia falou.

-Esta bem; ele falou, dando-se por vencido, era melhor ir. Alexia assustava até Hades quando contrariada.

-Assim que se fala, até segunda; Alexia falou, acenando e saindo da sala.

-Até; Kanon falou, suspirando. –É melhor eu ir logo, antes que ela volte; ele murmurou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

Levantou-se rapidamente, indo até o banheiro anexo a sua sala, pegou o sobretudo que deixara lá e saiu rapidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O belo mazerati conversível azul metálico encostou calmamente em frente a um bar modesto no centro de Dublin.

O lugar era muito acolhedor, com algumas mesas na frente, porém quase nenhuma era ocupada. Ainda era começo de noite e tudo estava calmo.

Um manobrista aproximou-se, abrindo a porta para que saísse.

-Obrigado; Kanon agradeceu, enquanto pegava no banco de trás o sobretudo.

-Tenha uma boa noite, senhor; o manobrista falou, entrando no carro e dando a partida, para levá-lo ao estacionamento.

Parou na calçada, vendo o grande outdoor com pisca-pisca verde e um pote dourado ilustrando o nome do bar. '**Duende Verde'**. Ainda se perguntava se aquilo era mera coincidência ou o dono do bar era fã do homem-aranha; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Entrou, parando na porta. Tentando encontrar os outros dois marinas, ligara para eles no caminho e eles haviam dito que lhe esperariam ali, mas não os encontrava em canto algum.

-Droga; ele resmungou.

Parou surpreso, ao ver em uma das mesas, próximo à pista de dança num canto mais discreto do bar, uma jovem de cabelos loiro-esverdeado. Ela estava de costas, mas algo lhe dizia que ela lhe era familiar.

A música que tocava era lenta e convidativa. A luz do ambiente contribuía para a noite ser a mais agradável possível.

Movido por uma força maior, aproximou-se a passos calculados da mesa onde a jovem se encontrava. Enquanto afrouxava levemente a gravata, tirando suspiros de algumas garotas que o observavam de longe. Parou atrás da jovem.

Como se sentisse a presença de alguém atrás de si, ela virou-se. Deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes lhe fitando com intensidade, sentiu um leve rubor atingir-lhe a face.

-Celina; Kanon falou surpreso, ao deparar-se com aquele par de orbes brilhantes que só ela possuía.

-...; Ela assentiu, timidamente.

Deveria ser um sonho, ou qualquer outro devaneio. Ela não poderia estar ali, justamente ali. A muitos quilômetros longe de Atenas, sentada numa mesa solitária em um barzinho em Dublin.

-O que faz aqui? –Kanon perguntou, tentando colocar a mente em ordem.

-Como? –Celina perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha como se a resposta fosse obvia.

Um silêncio aterrador caiu sobre ambos. Ele mantinha-se em pé em frente a ela. E a jovem apenas lhe fitava, esperando uma reação. Qualquer uma que pudesse acabar com aquele silêncio que se tornava constrangedor a cada segundo.

-Kanon / Celina; eles falaram juntos.

-Ahn! Pode falar; Kanon falou, um tanto quanto sem graça.

-Não, você primeiro; ela respondeu, com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Você esta acompanhada? –ele perguntou num sussurro, que ela quase não pode ouvir.

-...; Celina negou com um aceno. –Não quer se sentar? –ela perguntou, apontando para a outra cadeira, em frente a si.

-Posso? –Kanon perguntou, surpreso.

-Se estou lhe convidando; Celina falou, rolando os olhos, impaciente.

-Se você quer assim; ele respondeu, enquanto colocava o sobretudo pendurado atrás da cadeira e sentava-se. –Mas me diz, quando chegou a Dublin? –o geminiano perguntou curioso, sem conter um brilho intenso em seus olhos, que dizia o quanto aquele encontro surpreendente lhe era agradável.

-Agora há pouco; a jovem respondeu calmamente.

-Pretende ficar muito tempo? –Kanon perguntou, ansioso.

-Não, tenho de voltar logo; Celina respondeu.

Novamente aquele silêncio caindo entre eles. Não sabiam como conversar, ou o que falar depois de todo aquele tempo longe. Era frustrante; o pensamento foi mutuo.

-E você, como esta vivendo aqui? –ela começou, tentando estabelecer algum dialogo.

-Bem, apesar da correria do dia-a-dia; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-Com licença; um garçom falou se aproximando. –Desejam pedir algo?

-Uma água, por favor; Celina respondeu, voltando-se para Kanon.

-Jack Daniells, dose dupla com gelo e limão; ele respondeu, voltando o olhar para a jovem.

-Só um momento; o garçom falou se afastando.

-Como eu dizia, apesar da correria é bom viver aqui; Kanon continuou, sentindo-se um idiota por tentar convencer a si mesmo de que aquilo era verdade e não que, simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar em nada devido a alguém que povoava insistentemente seus pensamentos e que estava na sua frente agora.

-Entendo; Celina murmurou. –Então, você não pretende voltar mais para o santuário?

-Como? –Kanon perguntou arregalando os olhos, surpreso pela pergunta.

-Pretende se instalar de vez em Dublin; ela se corrigiu.

-Ahn! Bem... Eu não sei; ele respondeu, pela primeira vez com sinceridade, sem estar querendo convencer ninguém de que aquela era realmente sua opinião, mesmo que nem acreditasse no que estava falando.

-Aqui estão os pedidos. Senhor. Senhorita; o garçom falou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde e colocando os copos sobre a mesa, em frente a cada um.

-Obrigada; ela falou, vendo-o se afastar.

Levou o copo aos lábios, mantendo os olhos baixos, evitando encará-lo. Sentia os orbes verdes sobre si e isso apenas aumentava a tensão do ambiente.

Uma suave e lenta melodia soou no ambiente, como se embargasse a todos. Num convite irresistível para que se deixassem levar pelo momento.

**Quero estar sempre junto, perto de você **

**Como o ar que estou sempre a respirar**

Tomou o Wisk em um único gole, levantou-se da cadeira. Sonho ou não, não poderia deixar aquela chance passar; ele pensou, parando ao lado dela, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Uhn? –Celina murmurou surpresa.

-Dança comigo? –ele perguntou, num tom sedutor de voz, que impedia qualquer recusa.

Com um olhar hesitante ela estendeu-lhe a mão, vendo-o fechar a própria mão sobre a sua. Sentiu a face incendiar-se com o toque quente do cavaleiro.

**Junto, perto como a flor e a terra **

**O lugar, e o perfume, que te faz sonhar**

Puxou-a suavemente para cima, porém seus corpos ficaram quase colados, a ponto de sentirem a respiração descompassada chocando-se contra ambas as faces. De soslaio, viu-a segurar-se no encosto da cadeira, contendo um breve estremecimento, que a deixou ainda mais corada.

Um sorriso sedutor brotou-lhe nos lábios, enquanto seguia com ela para uma modesta pista de dança.

**Como o céu, e o azul do mar**

**Uma imagem em teu olhar**

**A luz do sol a tocar**

**O teu corpo, inteirinho**

Pararam um em frente ao outro, ainda hesitantes em aproximarem-se. Fitou-a com um olhar devastador, dos pés a cabeça. Notando-a vestida, com um vestido azul-marinho, que ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos, com finas alças que deixavam o colo desnudo e os cabelos cacheados soltos a cobrirem o decote ousado que descia até quase o fim das costas.

**Quero ser canção (tão linda)**

**Sussurra em seu ouvido**

Aproximou-se com um olhar felino, deixando um de seus braços, passar pela cintura da jovem, puxando-a mais para perto de si. Viu o olhar surpreso de Celina e os lábios entreabertos como se fosse dizer algo.

Com a outra mão, buscou pela dela, entrelaçando seus dedos, sentindo-a aos poucos aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Viu-a repousar a cabeça sobre seu ombro e sorriu. Nunca pensou que aquilo poderia realmente acontecer.

**E soar (soar)**

**Sem licença ter pedido**

Uma essência suave de jasmim aos poucos foi tomando conta do local, ou eram seus sentidos que estavam completamente embriagados pela presença dela? Talvez nunca soubesse. Estreitou mais os braços em torno da cintura dela, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios.

-Não sabe como senti sua falta; ele falou, num sussurrou enrouquecido em seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer.

-Kanon, eu...; Celina murmurou, erguendo a cabeça, deparando-se com os orbes intensos sobre si.

**E você, sem ter chances de evitar **

**O dia inteiro a me cantar**

Viu-o aproximar-se de tal forma, que seus lábios roçavam-se de maneira provocante. Serrou os orbes sentindo a respiração quente e ansiosa chocar-se contra sua face.

-Só os deuses sabem o quanto senti sua falta; Kanon repetiu num sussurro, entre os lábios dela.

Deixou uma das mãos abandonar-lhe a cintura e passear por suas costas de maneira possessiva e exigente, enquanto a outra, prendia-se entre os fios cacheados. Viu-a entreabrir os lábios, como se fosse falar algo, porém tais palavras nunca saíram, morreram no momento que ele tomou-os num beijo sôfrego.

Sentiu-a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, em busca de apoio. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso, tirando um suspiro pesado de ambos os lábios, ao afastarem-se parcialmente.

**Quero ser o mar (o vento)**

**Tempestade e Trovão**

Tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo o rubor aumentar e a respiração descontrolar-se. Os lábios rublos pelo beijo intenso e avassalador. Como sempre desejara; ele pensou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correm suavemente pela face dela, detendo-se no canto dos lábios.

Roçou-lhe os lábios, deixando as respirações se confundirem, apenas sentindo aquele momento. Fecharam os olhos, entregando-se novamente a um beijo bem mais calmo que o primeiro.

As línguas acariciavam-se com suavidade, como se estivessem aos poucos matando aquela saudade que os consumia e parecia enlouquecedora a cada dia que passava.

**Ser a brisa (suave)**

**Chuva calma de verão **

**Ser o rio, cachoeira, água pura e cristalina **

**Te sentir mulher menina**

Deixou os dedos prenderem-se entre os fios Royal, acariciando-lhe a nuca suavemente, sentindo-o estremecer e estreitar ainda mais os braços em sua cintura. Um tímido gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios.

**Quero ser o mar (o vento)**

**Tempestade e Trovão**

**Ser a brisa (suave)**

**Chuva calma de verão**

Sentiu uma das mãos dele, descer lentamente por suas costas, colando seus corpos e antes que pudessem tomar fôlego, um novo beijo aconteceu. Avassalador, quente e sensual.

**Ser o rio, cachoeira, água pura e cristalina**

**Te sentir mulher menina**

**O dia inteiro a me cantar...**

Ouviu ao longe alguém chamar por si, mas não se importou, provavelmente algum dos marinas deveria ter chegado, mas isso não era importante, não agora...

-**KANON**; Alexia berrou, chacoalhando-o pelos ombros.

-Uhn? O que? O que foi? –ele falou, abrindo os olhos agitando pelos gritos da chefe.

-Faz uma hora que estou lhe chamando, quer me matar do coração por acaso? –a jovem perguntou, desesperada.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –Yo entrou correndo na sala, ao ouvir os gritos de Alexia.

-Não se preocupe, ele já acordou; Alexia falou, afastando-se, indo até um aparador no canto da sala, pegando um copo de água.

-Céus, o que esta acontecendo? –Kanon perguntou, sentindo os olhos aos poucos desanuviarem, notando que Alexia estava visivelmente nervosa.

-Você apagou e não teve Cristo que te acordasse; ela respondeu, sentando-se com o copo de água, nunca cadeira em frente à mesa dele.

-Você esta se sentindo bem, Kanon? –o marina perguntou, aproximando-se.

-...; Kanon assentiu confuso, será que fora um sonho? –ele se perguntou em pensamentos, voltou-se para o relógio em cima da mesa. Seis horas, como aquilo era possível, fora tão real?

-Alexia, esta mais calma? –Yo perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Estou; ela respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado. –Kanon, precisamos conversar;

-Aconteceu algo? –Kanon perguntou.

-Yo, por favor, poderia nos deixar a sós? –Alexia perguntou.

-...; Ele assentiu, saindo da sala, fechando a porta atas de si.

-O que esta acontecendo Alexia? –Kanon perguntou, preocupado.

-Eu é que pergunto Kanon; Alexia rebateu, calmamente.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Porque não admiti que as coisas não saíram como você havia planejado?

-Do que esta falando? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

Alexia arqueou a sobrancelha, fazendo os orbes acinzentados cintilarem.

-Você não sabe mentir e sabe do que estou falando;

-Sinto falta dela; ele confessou, jogando a cabeça para trás, encostando-se no encosto da poltrona.

-Já pensou em dizer isso a ela? –Alexia perguntou.

-...; Ele negou com um aceno.

-E está esperando o que para pegar o avião agora e ir fazer isso? –a jovem perguntou.

-Mas não posso deixar a New Land agora; ele se justificou.

-Kanon, volte para Atenas... É uma ordem; Alexia falou, levantando-se da cadeira, fitando-o com um olhar que não admitia contestação.

-Mas...;

-Alem do mais, estou precisando mesmo de alguém para coordenar os projetos que serão implantados em Atenas; ela completou, com um olhar brando.

-Como assim? –Kanon perguntou surpreso.

-Estive conversando com Jullian e resolvemos unir alguns setores da New Land com uma empresa que eles estão criando com fins filantrópicos a Sollo e Sirens. Por isso, precisamos de alguém da New Land que não se importe em fixar residência em Atenas para isso; ela explicou.

-Esta falando sério? –ele perguntou, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

-Isso mesmo, agora você não tem desculpa para ficar fugindo da Celina; ela completou.

-Alexia, eu...;

-Não diga nada, apenas vá fazer as malas; ela mandou, caminhando até a porta.

-Obrigado; Kanon falou.

-Se quer mesmo me agradecer, apenas converse com ela e conte o que esta sentindo. Não espere o tempo passar e deixar para falar quando for tarde de mais; Alexia completou, deixando a sala.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou mais vez pela janela do avião, aos poucos as casas iam sumindo de sua vista e a noite caia sobre o céu. Respirou fundo, fechando a cortina e recostando-se na poltrona.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, estava voltando para casa. Sonho ou não, agora não mais se deixaria confundir. Sabia o que iria fazer em Atenas, não só ser o novo gerente da New Land como também, aquilo que precisava fazer.

Mal podia esperar que o avião pousasse; ele pensou.

-Voltando para casa, meu jovem? –uma Sra de certa idade sentada a seu lado perguntou.

-...; Kanon assentiu, revelando em um belo sorriso toda a satisfação que sentia por isso finalmente poder acontecer.

**#Fim#**

Enfim, chegou à hora de nos despedirmos. Antes de ir, gostaria agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando as Crônicas de Amor e Confusão desde sua primeira edição. Foram muito bons os momentos que passamos relembrando de contos tão agradáveis de serem ouvidos.

Mas agora chegou a hora, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado dessa história. A musica tema é 'Junto a Ti' da Família Lima, uma das músicas mais belas que eu já ouvi. Se tiverem a oportunidade, ouçam-na, lhe garanto que não vão se arrepender.

Agora, só nos resta esperar para ver como vai ser o grande reencontro entre Celina e Kanon, mas isso só em "O Despertar das Valkiras", e isso é com a Dama 9 agora XD.

Um grande abraço a todos...

E aqui me despeço

Dionísio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Domo pessoal

A ultima crônica da historia chega ao fim, agradeço mesmo a todos que acompanham desde o começo e ainda mais pelo grande apoio e pelas incríveis amizades que fiz nesse meio tempo.

Até a próxima ...

Kisus

Já ne...


End file.
